


See You In Ten

by facethefall



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethefall/pseuds/facethefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, well, well," Kurt hears and jerks his head around, praying that it’s not some homophobic asshole he went to school with.  He spots Sebastian leaning on the wall opposite of the elevators and Kurt’s not sure if this is worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You In Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictocriticism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/gifts).



> (This was written mid-season three. So let's all pretend that Sebastian did, in fact transfer to McKinley for his senior year.)

”Absolutely not,” Kurt says firmly. He has his nose buried in a magazine, eyes down so he doesn’t catch a glimpse of the pout he knows is on Blaine’s face.

  
"Come on, Kurt," Blaine begs from across the living room. He’s on the computer with the e-vite up on the screen.  **McKinley High Class of 2013 Ten Year Reunion**  displayed in big black letters. Kurt scoffs. Of course they wouldn’t send out actual invitations. “We’re going to be in town for Thanksgiving anyway. And you didn’t go to yours last year.”  
  
"Of course I didn’t. Why would I want to spend time with people that made my life a living hell?" Kurt says. Blaine sticks out his lower lip a little further. "Everyone that I want to keep in touch with, I do."  
  
"Don’t you want to show off your fabulous life in New York?" Blaine asks as he walks over and yes. Of course Kurt wants to rub it in the faces of all the Lima losers who are still living in town, who never got out and made a life for themselves like Kurt did. "Tell them all about your amazing job, this beautiful apartment." He’s standing right in front of Kurt now and he grabs the magazine out of Kurt’s lap and tosses it across the room. He climbs into Kurt lap, straddles a knee over each one of Kurt’s thighs. "Tell them all about your gorgeous husband."  
  
"This is playing dirty," Kurt mumbles as Blaine drops his hips further down. Blaine’s already hard and Kurt isn’t far behind. It makes something bubble warm in his stomach, knowing that after all this time they can still effect each other so strongly.  
  
"This isn’t playing dirty," Blaine whispers in Kurt’s ear, trailing his lips down Kurt’s neck and grinding himself down onto Kurt’s erection. "Playing dirty is telling you how I’m going to drag you into the bedroom, shove your dick down my throat and then let you come on my face."  
  
Kurt pushes Blaine off of his lap, Blaine falling backwards and landing softly on his ass. Kurt can’t even find it in himself to be sorry, his mind replaying Blaine’s words over and over. He reaches a hand down to help Blaine up, sighing impatiently when Blaine just laughs.  
  
"I thought I was the one who was dragging you into the bedroom?" Blaine says as he finally lets Kurt pull him up.  
  
Kurt is shoving him to the bedroom, grabbing handfuls on Blaine’s ass when he can reach. “Since when are you concerned with details?” Kurt says as they make it to the bedroom. He rolls into the bed, settling on his back before pulling Blaine down on top of him. He wastes no time tugging his shirt off while Blaine attacks his belt and the button on Kurt’s jeans.  Blaine yanks Kurt’s pants off, underwear being pulled off at the same time. Blaine gets them caught around Kurt’s ankles in a rush, has to take a deep breath to calm himself before pulling Kurt’s pants off completely.  
  
Kurt barely has a chance to admire Blaine between his legs, his eyes wide and his tongue licking at his lips, before Blaine leans down and takes Kurt’s cock in his mouth completely. The wet heat feels amazing and Kurt shuts his eyes as his hands find their way into Blaine’s hair. There’s no teasing, no slow licking or gentle tugging. Blaine knows exactly what Kurt likes, what will get him off the quickest every time.  
  
Kurt feels Blaine suck harder, lay his tongue flat and wide as he trails it up Kurt’s dick. He has his hand tight around Kurt’s cock where his mouth can’t reach, his fist moving fast and bumping into his lips. Blaine relaxes his throat and Kurt can feel himself slide in a few more inches. The back of Blaine’s throat grips around the head of Kurt’s dick and he can’t stop himself from thrusting shallowly into Blaine’s willing mouth.  
  
"Feels so amazing, Blaine. Always so prefect," Kurt rambles, the pleasure too much for his brain to make full sentences. Blaine moans around him and it shoots sparks down Kurt’s spine. He feels bits of spit falling out of the corner of Blaine’s mouth, dripping onto Kurt the inside of Kurt’s thighs, and he knows it’s on purpose. Blaine knows there’s nothing Kurt loves more than a messy blow job, spit and come and tears poking at the corners of Blaine’s eyes.  
  
Kurt’s thighs start to shake, his toes curling into the mattresses, and he doesn’t even have to tell Blaine he’s close. Blaine pulls off, hand still jerking Kurt’s cock quick and tight.   
  
"So we’re going to the reunion, right?" Blaine asks, voice scratchy and deep. Knowing that it’s because of him fucking Blaine’s throat makes Kurt pump his hips into Blaine’s hand even faster.  
  
"Yes yes anything," Kurt moans out and he looks down just in time to see Blaine smile and twist his palm right over the head of Kurt’s dick. Kurt’s entire body strains up when he comes all over Blaine’s face, watching as it catches on Blaine’s lips, his chin, and high on his cheekbone. Blaine continues to pump Kurt until he falls back on the bed, head landing on the pillows and completely exhausted. He watches as Blaine peeks his tongue out and starts licking any of the come he can reach.  
  
” _Blaine_ ,” Kurt groans, his dick giving a painful twitch.  
  
"Hmm?" Blaine says absently, swiping a finger through the come that landed on his cheeks and bringing the finger to his mouth. Kurt yanks him down, brings their lips together and licks inside Blaine’s mouth until he can taste himself on Blaine’s tongue.  
  
"I would have agreed even without the blow job," Kurt says as he pulls away from Blaine by only an inch or two.  
  
"Yeah," Blaine starts, rubbing the last bit of Kurt’s come into his skin. "But I was willing to throw in a hand job on the plane."  
  
//  
  
"Oh god, look at the bed spread," Kurt says in horror, his bags dropped at his sides. "Remind me again why I agreed to stay at the Lima Holiday Inn?"  
  
Blaine laughs and walks inside the room, holding the door open for Kurt. “Because the reunion is in the banquet hall downstairs. And because we wanted some alone time before we share a house with your dad, Carol, Finn, Rachel, and their two kids for four days,” Blaine recites.  
  
"Right, right," Kurt says, eyeing the tiny bathroom and the towels he’s sure feel like sandpaper.  
  
"Come on," Blaine says, unzipping a bag and pulling out a suit. "The reunion starts in an hour."  
  
  
They arrive downstairs right as the reunion is in full swing, cheap decorations lining the walls and balloons hanging from the ceiling.  
  
"I’m going to have to drink heavily in order to forget how tacky this whole room is," Kurt says, Blaine’s hand on his lower back guiding him into the room.  
  
"Oh sush," Blaine says. He walks them over to the bar and orders two glasses of champagne. Kurt takes a long sip as he looks around the room. He actually doesn’t recognize many of the people here. Everyone here is a year younger and almost all of his tormentors graduated before he did.  
  
"Hey, there’s Tina," Blaine points out. Kurt can’t say he’s kept in touch with Tina as much as he wants to, along with a lot of old glee club members, but he’s friends with her on Facebook and knows that she and Mike are expecting baby number two any day now.  He grabs Blaine’s hands and pulls him along, until he’s right in front of Tina with his hand on her belly.  
  
"Oh my gosh, look at you!" Kurt exclaims.  Her stomach is round and full and absolutely adorable on her tiny frame.  She smiles and puts her hand over Kurt’s.  
  
"It’s so good to see you guys," she says, looking over at Blaine.  "I’m surprised you Kurt talked in into coming."  
  
"Oh, I didn’t have to talk him into coming.  He wanted to come all on his own," Blaine says with a smile and Kurt chokes on his sip of champagne, his face turning bright red.  
  
"Excuse us, Tina.  I think I see Artie over there and I need to say hi," Kurt says, shooting Blaine daggers as they walk away.  
  
"Really, Blaine?  Making sexual jokes in front of my pregnant friend I haven’t see in ten years?" Kurt says as they walk over to meet Artie.  
  
"Well if it isn’t everyones favorite gay poster couple of love." Kurt feels his skin crawl immediately as he turns around.  Sebastian.  Of course Sebastian would be here, as if Kurt wasn’t dreading this night enough.  
  
"Who allowed you in here?  You only went to McKinely senior year," Kurt says, his lips turned into a sneer.  
  
"Kurt, it’s so nice to see you.  Such a shame that your skin care regimen didn’t work out," Sebastian says as he leans over and touches the sides of Kurt’s eyes.  Kurt huffs and bats Sebastian’s hands away.  He does not not have crows feet.  He checks.  
  
"Hi, Sebastian.  It’s nice to see you," Blaine says, sticking his hand out.  Kurt loves his husband, but his unwavering politeness really gets on his nerves at times.  Especially when it’s with a person Kurt can’t stand.  
  
Sebastian takes the offered hand and shakes it slowly, not letting go until Kurt elbows Blaine in the side and Blaine jerks his hand away.  ”It’s nice to see you too, Blaine.  You haven’t aged a bit.”  
  
Blaine blushes and turns his head to the side.  ”Well, I don’t know about that.”  
  
Sebastian opens his mouth, but Kurt cuts him off.  ”Look, there’s Artie.  We need to go say hello.”  
  
"We’ll see you later, Sebastian," Blaine says as Kurt pulls them away.  
  
"You can count on it," Sebastian answers, voice full of promise.  
  
After a ten minute conversation with Artie, Kurt remembers why they were never close in high school.  He excuses himself to go find Blaine, who Kurt sent to the bar to get another round of drinks.  
  
"How did I go to school with these people for so long?" Kurt wonders as he takes his wine from Blaine.  "Make it two glasses," Kurt says to the bartender and then turns back to Blaine, "there’s nothing else to do in this town.  We might as well drink."  
  
  
So they drink.  They drink until they finish off three bottles of wine between them, until the party winds down and he says goodbye to Tina with slurred words.  There’s almost no one left in the room, so Kurt leans over to Blaine and licks at the shell of his ear and whispers, “let’s go back to the room.”  
  
Blaine doesn’t have to be told twice, reaching into his wallet and throwing down too many bills onto the bar.  They trip over their feet, laughing the whole way, until they make it to the elevators.  They wait for the doors to open, Kurt pressing Blaine into the wall and mouthing at his neck.  He rubs Blaine through the fabric of his pants, the thin material tenting up when Kurt adds more pressure.  
  
"Well, well, well," Kurt hears and jerks his head around, praying that it’s not some homophobic asshole he went to school with.  He spots Sebastian leaning on the wall opposite of the elevators and Kurt’s not sure if this is worse.  
  
"Could you mind your own business, please?" Kurt mumbles into Blaine’s neck, his hand still rubbing at Blaine’s dick.  Blaine’s eyes are closed and he’s moaning softly, his hands clutching at Kurt’s back.  
  
"Just waiting for the elevator," Sebastian says smoothy, his eyes lingering up and down Kurt’s body.  Kurt would normally turn around and unleash harsh words at Sebastian, high school all over again, but he’s happy with red wine and he couldn’t care less.  Let Sebastian look.  
  
The elevator dings and the door opens, Blaine and Kurt stumbling inside.  Kurt presses Blaine back into the mirrored wall, his hand leaving Blaine’s dick in order to grab at his waist.  He kicks at Blaine’s feet until they spread, making enough room for Kurt to step into Blaine’s personal space and slot their hips together.  Blaine moans loudly, his hips jerking up, and Kurt quiets him with a kiss, slipping his tongue inside Blaine’s mouth until the noises are muffled.  
  
Kurt pulls back for a moment to mumble, “fifth floor,” at Sebastian before he’s back on Blaine, biting at his lips.  Blaine’s whining, their hips working fast together, and it’s not long before the elevator doors open again.  
  
"Huh, what a coincidence," Sebastian says, his eyes locked on Kurt’s in the mirror on the wall.  "I’m on the fifth floor, too."  
  
They stumble out of the elevator, shoes getting caught together, until they make it to the door to their room.  Kurt lets go so Blaine can fumble with the keycard, his fingers slippery and his mind clouded with alcohol.  Kurt grinds his erection into Blaine’s ass hard, hands gripping at Blaine’s waist, and Kurt hears a muffled, “fuck,” behind them.  
  
Blaine finally gets the door open, falling inside and pulling at Kurt’s tie.  Kurt looks behind them, sees Sebastian’s long and lean body pressing up against the wall, his eyes half lidded and looking completely turned on.  Kurt doesn’t know what comes over him, but he’ll blame it on the wine in the morning, when he grabs Blaine by the shoulder and pulls him in close, whispering in his ear, “I’m going to invite Sebastian in, okay?”  
  
Blaine stops for a second, takes a minutes for his drunken brain to process Kurt’s words, before he’s nodding and pulling Kurt’s tie again.  ”Well, are you coming in or not?” Kurt calls out behind him and Sebastian rushes over before the door closes shut.  
  
They fall into bed together and it’s a mess of clothing as ties become undone, suit jackets stripped off, belts unbuckled and pants pulled down.  The alcohol makes them move slower, hands not completely connected to their brains, but then they’re finally naked.  Kurt will care about his suit being in a pile on the floor in the morning, but right now all he can concentrate on is the way Sebastian’s hand is moving across Blaine’s stomach, his fingers itching at Blaine’s skin.  He lays down on Blaine’s other side, presses himself in tight and his dick digging into Blaine’s hip.  Blaine’s faced is flushed with alcohol and pleasure and Kurt has never seen him look more beautiful.  
  
"Is this what you want, baby?" Kurt whispers, reaching his hand down until he meets Sebastian’s and joins their fingers together.  He brings their clasped hands down until they reach Blaine’s cock, hard and straining and pre come leaking from the tip.  He locks his eyes with Sebastian as their hands wrap around Blaine dick.  "You want me to fuck you while you suck him?"  
  
Blaine doesn’t answer back, just groans and jerks his hips up.  Kurt knows the signs that Blaine’s close, can tell by the way his legs move and the way his eyes squeeze shut.  Kurt takes his hand off and Sebastian does the same.  ”Then turn over for me, okay?”  
  
Blaine’s on his stomach before the end of the sentence leaves Kurt’s mouth.  Kurt rolls off the bed to grab the lube and when he looks back, Sebastian is squeezing Blaine’s ass, dragging his fingers down the crack and lightly pressing his fingers inside.  
  
"You want to help?" Kurt offers and Sebastian nods, holding his hand out.  Kurt squeezes out more than enough lube into Sebastian’s hand and then some on to his own.  His leans down and kisses Blaine’s lower back, right where the dip meets the curve up, and he slips a finger inside.  Blaine has his face pressed into the pillow, but he moans so loudly that Kurt and Sebastian can clearly hear.  
  
Kurt moves his finger around inside slowly, taking his time to stretch Blaine open.  He can feel when Blaine relaxes enough, when the slide of his finger becomes easy.  Kurt looks at Sebastian and nods and Sebastian scoots over on his knees, his shoulder pressed right into Kurt, and spreads Blaine’s cheeks so he can slide a finger of his own inside.  Blaine thrashes beneath them, his head moving from side to side and undecipherable words slipping out of his mouth.  
  
Kurt and Sebastian work together stretching Blaine, getting him wet and relaxed until he’s up on his knees and fucking himself back onto their fingers.  ”I’m ready, I’m so ready.  Kurt, Sebastian, please,” Blaine begs.  Kurt slides his fingers out first, then Sebastian, and pulls Blaine back further down the bed and up a little higher onto his knees.  
  
"Come on, Sebastian needs room underneath you," Kurt reminds him.  Kurt slicks his cock up with lube while Sebastian maneuvers underneath Blaine, between his arms and with his legs under Blaine’s chest until his dick is level with Blaine’s mouth.  Blaine doesn’t wait, he sinks his mouth down onto Sebastian immediately.  Kurt’s shocked that the sight of Sebastian and Blaine together like this doesn’t bother him, but just turns him on even more.  Sebastian looks amazing, hair messy and eyes closed, long lean muscles covering his body.  
  
Kurt shakes his head a little before lining his dick up against Blaine’s hole and slowly pushing inside. Blaine fumbles around Sebastian’s dick, lets it fall from his mouth as he moans out a long, “ _Kurt_.” Kurt just smiles as he pushes further inside, inch by inch, until he’s completely inside Blaine.  He places his hand on the middle of Blaine’s back before pulling out slowly and pushing back inside.  Blaine moans around Sebastian’s dick, the vibrations causing Sebastian to say, “fuck, Kurt.  Do that to him again.”  
  
Kurt keeps his hand on Blaine’s back to steady himself when he pushes back in, harder and quicker.  It’s been more than ten years since they’ve been doing this and it amazes Kurt every time how it feels, how tight and hot and absolutely perfect.  But just a little more than perfect this time, knowing that the sounds Blaine’s making are muffled from Sebastian’s cock deep in his mouth.  
  
Kurt keeps fucking Blaine, picking up speed and pushing Blaine further and further onto Sebastian’s dick.  He looks up from where he’s been watching Blaine’s mouth suck and lick around Sebastian’s cock to meet Sebastian’s eyes.  Sebastian looks up too and mouths to Kurt, ‘ _he’s amazing_ ' and Kurt mouths back, ' _I know_.’  
  
Blaine pulls off, saliva falling from his mouth and dripping onto Sebastian’s dick.  ”Sebastian, I’m so close.  Please, Kurt,” Blaine says, unsure who’s he’s speaking to, just knowing that it feels too good.  
  
Kurt bends in half, presses his back into Blaine’s and reaches a hand underneath Blaine to wrap around his cock.  ”Mmm, yeah.  Show Sebastian how pretty you are when you come,” Kurt mumbles into his back, angling his thrusts so he moves against Blaine’s prostate with every push inside.  Blaine pushes his mouth as far onto Sebastian’s dick as he can and comes, head pressing forward and ass pushing back onto Kurt.  Kurt knows Sebastian comes a moment later, can hear Blaine coughing just a little as his throat relaxes and opens around Sebastian.  Kurt presses deep into Blaine a few more times, wants to hold off but knows he can’t, before digging his nails deep into the skin on Blaine hips and coming inside of him.  
  
He pulls out slowly, presses his finger into Blaine’s hole where his come is dripping out, and Blaine hisses but doesn’t pull away.  Kurt lets his finger move around inside before removing it, scoots up the bed and to Sebastian’s side and presses his finger against Sebastian’s lips.  Sebastian takes Kurt’s finger into his mouth immediately, stroking up and down with this tongue and moaning when the taste of Kurt’s come hits his taste buds.  He licks Kurt’s finger clean, whining just a little when Kurt pulls his finger away and moves to lay down next to Blaine.  
  
Sebastian scoots off the bed and looks through the pile of clothing on the floor until he find his own.  He pulls his pants on, not bothering with underwear or a belt, and turns to the door.  ”See you in another ten years?”  Sebastian calls out, his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Call us up the next time you’re in New York," Kurt says, pulling Blaine in closer.  Sebastian laughs and Blaine lets out a gasp.  
  
"Are you serious?" Blaine asks when they hear the door click shut.  
  
Kurt nods and reaches down to pull the ugly bedspread over them.  ”Mmmm,” Kurt hums, not really giving an answer. “Must be the alcohol talking.”


End file.
